One Event Changes History
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: Anne Boleyn sought help from King Francis through the French Ambassador in order to escape from England to France. This one event changed the course of history for King Henry. CHALLENGE: THE KING FRANCIS IN SHINING ARMOUR.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Queen Anne fears for her own safety along with her daughter's Princess Elizabeth because of her recent miscarriage and her husband's King Henry new found love for her own lady-in-waiting Mistress Jane Seymour. Knowing first hand that Henry will do anything to get the woman he desires and it does not matter who her hurts along the way like the drama concerning her own marriage to him along with Katherine of Aragon. With Henry's new found love with Jane, Anne turns to one person for help. This leads her to where she is today, in her outside chambers with her most trusted lady-in-waiting waiting for the French Ambassador to arrive.

Anne politely welcomes Ambassador Alexandre Laurent by saying " Thank you for taking this time to meet with me today."

Ambassador Laurent calmly says 'Your Majesty, what can I help you with today?"

Anne tells Ambassador Laurent "I fear for my own safety along with my daughter's because my husband's new found obsession with Mistress Jane Seymour. Could you please inform His Majesty King Francis of my current situation because I am in desperate need of his help and assistance."

Ambassador Laurent tells Anne "I have heard the rumors in court about the possibility of taking great measures in order for His Majesty King Henry to marry Mistress Jane Seymour even killing you, so I will mention your concerns and the rumors I heard to His Majesty King Francis as soon as possible I will send a message to him."

Anne calmly says "Please tell me as soon as their is any news come from His Majesty King Francis about the position I am currently in because I now believe it's a matter between life and death."

* * *

Days turn into weeks until March 31st came with news, so Ambassador Laurent call for a meeting with Queen Anne in her chambers with her most trusted lady-in-waiting present.

Ambassador Laurent comes into the room bowing and says "Your Majesty, I bring great news from His Majesty King Francis. His Majesty has offer the refugee and safety that France has to offer to both yourself and Princess Elizabeth."

Anne tells Ambassador Laurent "This is the best news that I have been given, since my husband's desiree to mary Mistress Jane Seymour. However, when will my daughter and I leave for France anyways."

Ambassador Laurent informs Anne that " We will leave three days from now on April 3rd , when I am actually scheduled to leave along with the fact that it's the day when His Majesty King Henry will be out for a hunt most of the day."

Anne asks "What can I bring along with Elizabeth and myself?"

Ambassador Laurent tells Anne "His Majesty King Francis informed me in his message that you will only have to bring enough clothes for the journey to France along with items to amuse yourself and Princess Elizabeth until we reach France. However, His Majesty has offered to purchase both yourself and Princess Elizabeth new clothes along with anything that you might need. You can also bring your most prize and treasured items as well if you are able to send one of your trusted lady-in-waiting to bring them to me, so it can be pack with my items."

Anne says "That will work I will someone with my most treasured items the night before we are set to leave; however, how are we going to leave without being notice since both myself and Elizabeth always have lady-in-waiting around us all of the time."

Ambassador Laurent calmly states "This is why only the most trusted lady-in-waiting from both of your households will be involve expect that your immediate family will not be involve. The plan will be that both yourself and Princess Elizabeth will be the only ones to say goodbye to myself and then follow by a walk in the gardens."

Anne asks "Will people not notice that we are not taking a walk in the gardens?"

Ambassador Laurent says "This is where your lady-in-waitings comes in for the biggest obstacle that we face because the people that actually know what is occurring will simply state that you are in your rooms with Princess Elizabeth for some mother-daughter bonding time and does not want to be disturb. This will give us enough time, so we will almost be out of England before His Majesty King Henry finds out what has occurred."

Anne asks "When will my husband and my family find out that Elizabeth and myself are no longer in England but in France?"

Ambassador Laurent politely says "His Majesty King Francis will send the new ambassador of France with the message that both of you are under his protection and out of His Majesty King Henry's reach."

Anne asks Ambassador Laurent "Why is King Francis doing this because I know that my husband and him don't have a good relationship?"

Ambassador Laurent truthfully answers her question by saying "That is part of the reason why he is actually helping you; however, I believe that he is also doing this because you were raised in the French court. The main reason why he is doing this is because he is greatly concern about yours and Princess Elizabeth safety in England."

With that Ambassador Laurent departs from Queen Anne's room, leaving her with her lady-in-waiting.

* * *

AN: PLEASE REVIEW & ALSO SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY (YES OR NO)


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Everything that is suppose to be in French will be in italics. The reason why I did it this why is because I don't speak French and I don't want to translate everything from English to French . _

* * *

Chapter Two

The plan for Queen Anne and Princess Elizabeth escape to France is now in motion; however, an unexpected obstacle is now present because King Henry decided that it will be beneficial for herself and Princess Elizabeth to spend some time at her family's home Hever Castle. Actually this unexpected development allows them to have more of an advantage since they were away from court and it will take longer to report the missing Queen and Princess to King Henry.

After leaving as plan, they begin the long journey to France. However, when they finally reach their destination of the French court. They saw King Francis waiting for their arrival along with a couple of lady-in-waitings for Queen Anne and an nanny for Princess Elizabeth. The appointed nanny for Princess Elizabeth was waiting for her charge to arrive, so she could to brought to the royal nursery.

King Francis greets Queen Anne with a smile and saying "_Her Majesty, welcome back to the French court; however, Princess Elizabeth appointed nanny Lady Declaire will be taking her to the royal nursery_."

This is when Anne notice an brown hair woman carrying Elizabeth into the castle.

Anne sincerely says to King Francis "_Your Majesty, thank you for helping me to escape my current situation in England and to be back to the place that a called home for so long without the knowledge that my husband is trying to find a way to annual our marriage and to declare Elizabeth a bastard_."

King Francis with compassion in his voice says "_Listen to me, we will discuss this after you get settled in with the help of your new lady-in-waitings and have a decent night's rest. I am also planning to meet with the new Ambassador of France to send to England and to give King Henry a letter about yourself and Princess Elizabeth being under my protection in the French court_."

When Anne and her lady-in-waitings were abut to go inside. Anne stop suddenly and turns to King Francis.

Anne now hopeful and happy tells King Francis "_You may call me Anne and my daughter Elizabeth_."

King Francis replies "_You may call me Francis of course but only in private_."

With that Anne feeling more relax heads to her new rooms. While her lady-in-waitings unpacks the items she brought with her and prepared her for bed.

One of the lady-in-waitings who was also a maid of honours named Lady Renee Brun informs Anne "_Your majesty, his majesty has arrange for two seamstresses to come tomorrow to start to make new clothing for yourself and Princess Elizabeth_."

* * *

Meanwhile when both Anne and Elizabeth are fast asleep. King Francis is in a meeting with Ambassador Laurent and his replacement Ambassador Colin Morel to be the representative in England.

Francis informs Ambassador Morel "_You are going to leave for England immediately with a letter from myself to King Henry that must be hand deliver_."

Ambassador Morel asks Francis "_Your majesty, with no disrespect may I ask why this particular letter is so important_?"

Francis then explains to Ambassador Morel _"That is a excellent question because by now King Henry has been informed about his wife and daughter's disappearance. This is where the letter comes in because it informs him that both Queen Anne and Princess Elizabeth are under my protection and currently residing at the French court."_

With Ambassador Morel orders from Francis, he returns to his room to pack to head out on the journey to England.

* * *

A couple of days earlier back in England. King Henry receives some disturbing news with Mistress Jane beside him from his best friend and brother-in-law Charles Brandon.

Brandon approaches his friend and new love with still being somewhat in shock says "Your majesty, I have some alarming news to share with you."

King Henry still holding Mistress Jane's hand says "What is it Brandon?"

Brandon says with distress in his voice even though he dislikes Queen Anne "Henry I receive news from Hever Castle about Queen Anne and Princess Elizabeth. They have both disappeared."

King Henry tells Brandon with anger in his voice "Get all of my wife's lady-in-waitings along with my daughter's nanny for yourself to interrogate them. However, please send messages to Anne's immediate family members for them to come to court so I could interrogate them myself for any information that they have."

Brandon says " I will arrange for them to be brought to you for a interrogation as soon as they at court. In the meantime I will start with the lady-in-waitings."

Brandon was about to walk away to start interrogating the lady-in-waitings one at a time and send someone with the message to Anne's family.

King Henry suddenly asks Brandon "How will the country's people react if I marry Mistress Jane without giving my wife the opportunity to be present or showing the people that I don't really care about my wife's disappearance only my daughter's?"

Brandon says "People probably would not welcome Mistress Jane as the Queen, since they do not know where the Queen and the Princess are missing. However, it would seem like you don't care about what happens to them."

* * *

AN: PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After days of interrogating, both Anne and Elizabeth's lady-in-waitings and Anne's own family. King Henry still has no idea of where they have disappeared to. That was before Thomas Cronwell comes into his Privy Chamber with an man that he did not actually know.

Cromwell and this unknown man greeted King Henry by saying "Your majesty, may we have a moment of your time?"

King Henry replies "Of course but does it have anything to do with the missing Queen and Princess."

Cromwell says "Your majesty, I actually don't have any information but Ambassador Morel from France does."

King Henry says to Ambassador Morel "Now is not a good time for any false information that you could possible give me, since you were not even in England at the time."

Ambassador Morel politely tells King Henry "Your majesty, the information I am about to give you is the true whereabouts about Queen Anne and Princess Elizabeth in the form of a letter from his majesty King Francis."

Ambassador Morel hands King Henry the letter from King Francis for King Henry to read.

Dear King Henry of England,

I have the great pleasure to tell you that your wife Queen Anne and daughter Princess Elizabeth are currently under my protection in France. However, they are also currently staying with myself at the French court.

Queen Anne went to my former Ambassador of France for England to send myself a letter with concern about their safety and position because of your new romance with Mistress Jane Seymour. Just so you know I will be giving my support to the rightful Queen your wife Anne and your daughter Elizabeth as the rightful heir to the throne. To myself and allies any other child you have whose mother is not the current Queen's child will be consider illegitimate and a bastard.

Both the French and English Ambassadors will be the only form of contact between yourself, your wife, and your daughter. I hope this does not spoil your plans to marry Mistress Jane Seymour.

Sincerely Your Cousin,

King Francis of France.

King Henry tells both Ambassador Morel and Cromwell "You may both leave my sight; however, Cromwell may you send Mistress Jane to my Privy Chamber immediately?"

A couple of minutes later Cromwell arrives with Mistress Jane.

Mistress Jane says "Your majesty, why did you send for me?"

King Henry tells Mistress Jane "Are plan to marriage was been put on hold because my wife has escape to France with my daughter and now they are under King Francis protection."

Mistress Jane asks with concern about their future "Why does that matter?"

King Henry patiently says "Sweetheart King Francis is my enemy and because Anne is not in England, she could still claim to be the rightful Queen of England to other countries and gain there support. However, if we were to get marry without my annulment from Anne any child that we have will be illegitimate to every other royal family. Anyways King Francis will help Anne claim that my daughter Elizabeth is the only rightful heir to the throne."

Mistress Jane asks quietly "How long will we have to wait?"

King Henry tells Mistress Jane "Truthful I have no idea; however, it did take about year to gain my annulment from Katherine. You may leave to tell your family about the current situation."

* * *

After a peaceful sleep, Anne was measure for new clothes in the current French fashion by the Queen Eleanor of Austria's own seamstress. Another seamstress of Queen Eleanor's was measuring Elizabeth for new clothes as well.

Lady Renee tells Anne "_His majesty wishes to speak with you immediately in his chambers_."

Anne tells Lady Renee _"Please accompany me to King Francis chambers as soon as you help me get dress appropriately."_

A couple of minutes later, Anne was by yourself in Francis outside chambers.

Francis says to Anne "_You look beautiful in your new gown; however, I want to tell you I send a letter to your husband through the new Ambassador of France for England."_

Anne with most gratitude says _"Thank you for your compliment and sending a letter back to England, so that they know where we are. However, I am wondering what title I am going to be called here at court as well as Elizabeth."_

Francis tells Anne sincerely _"I have thought about this since I decided to help you escape to France with Ambassador Laurent's help of course. For Elizabeth she will be treated and be known as Princess Elizabeth of England. Anne you will be treated as a second Queen of France since you will be known as Queen Anne of England. However, you will have your own household with an reasonable allowance as well. At meals you will sit with myself and my wife."_

Anne grateful says _"Thank you for all of your support and friendship in these difficult times."_

Francis says _"Remember I watch you grow up into a beautiful woman and severe in my late wife's household. I probably know the true you better then your own husband. However, I always wondered how you became his wife instead of his mistress?"_

Anne says with passion in her voice _"My family wanted me take my sister's Mary position as his mistress. However, I refuse to become his mistress because my virginity was only to be to my husband or to become another Great Prostitute like Mary. As well I played on the fact that he so desperately needed an legitimate son."_

Francis through his laughter _"It was all a game to you and also for your family to further their position in court. However, did you really love him at all?"_

Anne truthfully answers _"At this moment I am not sure but I truly love him when we got married and for giving me my beautiful daughter Elizabeth."_

Francis says passionately _"I think its time to meet your daughter Elizabeth properly. How about all three of us could spend time in the gardens and even have a picnic?"_

Anne says _"That is a wonderful idea to spend the afternoon doing."_

_

* * *

_

Back in England things were are not as joyful as they were in France. King Henry and Brandon are discussing the important matter that both Anne and Elizabeth are in France.

King Henry tells Brandon disappointedly and with anger in his voice "They are both with my worst enemy the King of France. This will jeopardize everything because all of King Francis's allies will still regard Anne as the Queen of England and Elizabeth as the rightful heir of the throne. Maybe this could be a sign that Mistress Jane and I are not meant to marry."

Brandon says "Maybe this was the plan that could bring you and Mistress Jane closer and have an stronger relationship as a result."

King Henry says with disbelief "Any child that I have with Jane could be consider a bastard and if that child is a son he could face difficulties with the countries allied with France. On the other hand my wife will promote to all of those countries that are marriage is valid and Elizabeth is the true heir to the throne. However, this could be that I was meant to spend my life with Anne by my side and have Elizabeth or any child we have together to be the next ruler. What should I do?"

Brandon tried not to act with disbelief when he answers "Maybe you should tried to communicate with them, while trying to figure out the direction of your relationship with Mistress Jane should go."

* * *

AN:PLEASE REVIEW - AS WELL WOULD IT BE OKAY TO SKIP AHEAD A COUPLE OF MONTHS


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A month later, King Henry has been discussing the current situation with Cromwell concerning his options in gaining a annulment from his current wife. However, this is not as simply as he will like to believe because both his wife and daughter are in France and under the protection of his enemy King Francis.

King Henry asks impatiently "How long will it take to get my marriage to Anne declared illegal, so I could marry my love Mistress Jane?"

Cromwell says to King Henry professional as possible "Your majesty, all of the Protestant countries will not accept making your marriage to your wife Queen Anne illegal. However, I believe if you were to rejoin with the Church, the Pope will recognize your marriage to Mistress Jane for one favor in return."

King Henry says to Cromwell "What favor could a Pope want from me?"

Cromwell says to King Henry "It is not the Pope that wants the favor it is the Holy Roman Emperor wants you to declare your marriage to his aunt as a legal marriage. Also that the Lady Mary must be given the title of Princess Mary and Princess of Whales until you have a son. However, Lady Mary must always remain ahead of any other daughter that you might have in the future including Princess Elizabeth."

King Henry tells Cromwell "Please tell the Holy Roman Emperor that I will accept his proposal."

Cromwell says "I will send for the Ambassador from Spain to make the arrangements to make the proposal legal."

King Henry tells Cromwell "Send him to me as soon as possible. As well tell Moore that I need the betrothal agreement for my upcoming marriage to Mistress Jane."

* * *

A couple of minutes later the Ambassador of Spain arrives at King Henry's Privy Chambers.

The Ambassador of Spain informs King Henry "Your majesty, there is actually no need to arrange a meeting with the Holy Roman Emperor because I already have a signed copy that only requires your signature to make the legally binding."

The Ambassador of Spain hands King Henry the contract to sign; however, he reads it very carefully before he quickly and happily signs it. The Ambassador of Spain departs from the King's rooms to inform the Holy Roman Emperor of the decision. At the exact moment that the Ambassador leaves, Moore comes into the room with the betrothal agreement in his hands.

King Henry tells Moore "After reading this betrothal agreement there must be one thing added."

Moore quickly says "What has to be added to this betrothal agreement because it's the exact some agreement that generations of royal couples have used?"

King Henry says to Moore "Mistress Jane will become my wife but not be crowned as the Queen of England until she produces a heir for myself."

Moore passionately says "I will add this immediately and bring it back to you as soon as possible." With that he leaves to make the new betrothal agreement for King Henry and Mistress Jane.

Cromwell asks King Henry questionably "Why did you add that requirement to the betrothal agreement?"

King Henry replies "Both Catherine and Anne became Queen and failed to give me a living son."

Cromwell was about to leave, when he turns to King Henry "I will send for Mistress Jane immediately, so she will be here to sign the betrothal agreement when Moore brings it back to you."

* * *

Mistress Jane arrives alone to King Henry's Privy Chambers a couple of minutes after Cromwell left.

Mistress Jane says "Your majesty, you sent for me."

King Henry tells Mistress Jane happily "Sweetheart I have excellent news to share with you. We are going to get marry in seven days after we sign the betrothal agreement today."

Mistress Jane says happily and with excitement in her voice "Oh Henry, I can't wait to be your wife; however, I have some news to also share you with."

King Henry asks with interest "What is this news that you have to share with me?"

Mistress Jane says "I have been sick for the past week and also I have been craving quail lately."

King Henry asks Mistress Jane hopefully "Are you with child?"

Mistress Jane answers happily "Yes I am with child and the midwife says I am four weeks gone already."

King Henry says to Mistress Jane "We will have everything prepare for our wedding but the only people that will be present will be our family and closest friends. However, we will announce that you are with child a week after our wedding."

Mistress Jane says "I can't wait until were husband and wife and have our beautiful healthy son in our arms."

King Henry says "I can't wait for that either sweetheart."

With that said the couple was happily married by Cromwell on May.10th. A week later they did announce as plan that they were expecting a child

* * *

During that same time both Anne and Elizabeth were enjoying their time in France; however, both Francis and Anne were developing romantic feelings her each other. On the same day of her former husband's marriage to Mistress Jane. Anne collapses during her daily walk in the gardens with Francis and Elizabeth.

* * *

AN: PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: EVERYTHING SAID BY THE CHARACTERS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE IN FRENCH._

* * *

Chapter Five

After Anne collapses, Francis carries Anne himself back to her chambers.

Francis yells "Someone fetch Dr. Landry for Queen Anne and tell him to immediately to come to her chambers!"

Once Francis lays Anne down on her bed and left to go into the outside chambers because Dr. Landry arrives to examine Anne to find out why she suddenly collapses.

Francis says to Lady Declaire "Please take Princess Elizabeth to anywhere but here until we know what really is wrong with her mother."

Lady Declaire says obeying his command "Your majesty, I'll take her highness back to her rooms to play with her toys before her midday nap."

Francis says calmly 'That will be fine."

Lady Declaire goes to the couch where the scare toddler is sitting down scare for her mother.

Lady Declaire says "Your highness lets leave and you can play with your toys until someone comes to bring you back to visit with your mother when she awakes."

Elizabeth tells Lady Declaire "Okay."

With that both Lady Declaire and Elizabeth heads for Elizabeth's own room.

* * *

Once the pair left, Dr. Landry comes out of the bedroom and heads toward where Francis is sitting waiting patiently for news.

Dr. Landry says "Your majesty, I bring some surprising news."

Francis asks with concern for Anne "What do you mean?"

Dr. Landry says calmly "The Queen Anne does not need me but a midwife instead."

Francis asks Dr. Landry "Is she with child?"

Dr. Landry says professional "I don't know for certain but I am almost hundred percent positive that my diagnosis is correct."

Francis calls for Lady Renee "Please call for a midwife to check how far along Queen Anne is."

Lady Renee says "Of course I will send Lady Annmarie right now to fetch for a midwife."

Lady Renee goes into Anne's bedroom chamber to tell Lady Annmarie "Please bring the midwife here immediately."

Once Lady Annmarie left, Anne starts to move around. With that movement Lady Renee rushes to tell Francis.

Lady Renee tells Francis "Your majesty, Queen Anne moved."

Francis rushes to Anne's bedside immediately that Anne awakes immediately.

Anne asks Francis "What happened to me?"

Francis says "Anne you actually collapse earlier in the garden."

Anne suddenly asks "What is wrong with me?"

Francis answers calmly "Dr. Landry told me that you are not sick but with child."

Anne suddenly sats "What will happen to this child since my former husband has already moved on to start a new family."

Francis promises Anne "I don't know what will happen but I will always be there for all three of you."

Lady Annmarie arrives with a midwife named Denise.

Midwife Denise tells Francis "Your majesty, could you step outside so I could check Queen Anne's pregnancy"

Francis says "Of course" and he leaves the room with Lady Annmarie.

Francis says to Lady Annmarie once again in the outside chamber "Please inform Lady Declaire to bring Princess Elizabeth to see her mother."

Inside of Anne's bedroom chamber, Midwife Denise already finished doing Anne's check up.

Midwife Denise informs Anne "You are in fact six weeks along."

Anne asks Midwife Denise "Are you sure because I have never been like this before with any of my other pregnancies."

Midwife Denise tells Anne "Not every experience with pregnancy is the same each time."

Midwife Denise is about to leave when Anne tells her "Please tell King Francis to return back into my bedroom chamber now."

* * *

Both Francis and Elizabeth who will arrive a minute before Midwife Denise informs Francis that Anne has ask for him.

When the three of them where playing the part of the perfect family. Francis wife Queen Eleanor falls off of her horse during her daily ride with her lady-in-waitings and suffers from many injuries.

Ambassador Laurent comes into Anne's rooms and says "Your majesty, I have some news to share with you about her majesty Queen Eleanor."

Francis asks with concern but not as much as before while waiting for news about Anne "What has happen to my wife?"

Ambassador Laurent says "Her majesty, Queen Eleanor earlier today took a fall from her horse and was injured greatly. However, it saddens me to tell you that desperate the doctor's best efforts she died with a little amount pain a few minutes ago."

* * *

_AN: PLEASE REVIEW - I AM GOING TO BE POSTING A POLL FOR JANE'S AND ANNE'S CHILD'S NAME _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_(Spoken in French)_

The country of France mourn the tragic and sudden death of their Queen. Queen Eleanor's death was a shock to everyone; however, her husband Francis is not mourning her death like everyone else in France but is secretly planning to marry someone who he actually loves and cares for.

Only a week after the death of Queen Eleanor, Francis plans to ask Anne for her hand in marriage during a walk in the garden just the two of them.

Francis asks Anne hopefully and sincerely "Anne my love I have been thinking that you should become my wife and the new Queen of France?"

Anne quietly asks him "Of course I will marry you but are you sure you want to make me your wife while I carry another man's child and what about Elizabeth?"

Francis says happily "Elizabeth will be my step-daughter; however, the child that you carry will be our son or our daughter not yours and Henry's child."

Anne asks seriously "How will you be able to claim the child that I am carrying as your own?"

Francs tells Anne "Everyone that was present during Midwife Denise exam or when Dr. Landry will know the child's true father is but we will just claim that the child is early."

Anne asks Francis now relief and happily "When will are wedding take place since it should only be family present?"

Francis says calmly "I have already arrange everything so that we will be marry at midnight tomorrow; however, we will wait two weeks before your coronation as the Queen of France because it will give the country more time to mourn the death of my late wife."

Anne says with hope and love in her voice "I can't wait to become your wife tomorrow night."

Francis says happily "Me either my love."

They were married the next day at midnight on May 12 with only their children present. On May.17 Anne is official the Queen of France through her coronation in front of the people of France. The people seem to love and support their new Queen since they see that their King cares and loves his new bride.

* * *

_(Spoken in English)_

The every same day that Anne became Her majesty Queen Anne of France. In England King Henry announce to his court that his wife Queen Jane was with child. However, King Henry's happiness was short lived because Ambassador Morel from France arrives at his Privy Chamber.

Ambassador Morel says to King Henry happily "Your Majesty, I bring a letter from his majesty, King Francis for yourself."

King Henry says with disbelief "Ambassador Morel hand me the letter and leave my presence immediately."

Ambassador Morel leaves right away, while King Henry opens the letter to see what Francis has written him.

Dear King Henry of England,

You probably heard about the news of my late wife's death and my new status as a widower now. However, her death was a accidental because she died from injuries related to her falling of her horse. This is not why I wrote you this letter.

Two days after her death I have taken a new bride and Queen for France. However, my new bride is your own former wife Anne. Even though I take great pleasure in telling you this my new wife is expecting our first child late January or early February.

Someday we will have to meet with each other to discuss the future of my lovely step-daughter Elizabeth.

Sincerely Your Cousin,

King Francis of France.

King Henry rips up the letter he just read with anger and disbelief to throw the pieces in the fire to burn. King Henry tells for one of his attendant's who is present to send for Brandon immediately so they could go for a ride.

The pair of best friends spends the next hours riding in the forest. When they where far enough away from court, Brandon asks King Henry "What is wrong with you today since you just announced to everyone that your wife is having your child that could be your future son?"

King Henry admits to his friend since childhood "My former wife Anne is now the crowned Queen of France and she carries her new husband's child."

Brandon says to King Henry with disbelief "It will be a nightmare if your former wife gives her new husband a son."

King Henry says with concern "It will be terrible because it will prove that she is able to give someone a son but not myself."

Meanwhile back at court Cromwell is in distress about the King going for a ride that was not preplan, so he gets the idea to search for Ambassador Morel who he finds in the gardens reading a book.

Cromwell approaches Ambassador Morel in hopes of finding out what has the King acting strange "Ambassador Morel may I have a moment of your time?"

Ambassador Morel says "Of course may I ask what this is about?"

Cromwell replies to his question simply "I ask your majesty's attendant and he told me you where the last person he saw before his strange behavior started."

Ambassador Morel says calmly "It's probably about her majesty's Queen Anne."

Cromwell says with disbelief "You know that it's treason to call that witch of his majesty's former wife queen while his majesty is married to her majesty Queen Jane."

Ambassador Morel says calmly "Her majesty Queen Anne is not the Queen of England but the Queen of France."

* * *

_AN: PLEASE REVIEW (THANKS FOR THE NAME CHOICES FOR BOTH ANNE'S AND JANE'S CHILD)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_(Spoken in English)_

Months have passed since the day when King Henry learned about his former wife's marriage and the child that they are having together. King Henry is patiently awaits the birth of his child.

His wife Queen Jane goes into labor in the early morning; while screaming in pain at her lady-in-waitings that were present. After being in labor for almost thirty-six hours, she finally gives birth to a healthy baby girl on January. 24.

Queen Jane's sister Lady Elizabeth arrives at King Henry's rooms.

Lady Elizabeth says "Your majesty, her majesty my sister has given you a perfectly healthy daughter."

King Henry says politely "You may return to your sister but tell my wife that I will be their soon after she has a chance to rest."

Lady Elizabeth leaves to return to the Queen's rooms.

King Henry turns to his attendants to order them "Prepare for the celebrations worthy of the arrival of a new Princess for England. Brandon I need to talk with you."

With that everyone immediately leave the room.

King Henry tells Brandon quietly "I have another daughter but not one living son."

Brandon asks his childhood friend "What will happen if your former wife gives his majesty King Francis a healthy and strong son?"

King Henry says with disbelief "If that should happen maybe God is telling me that their son could have been mine if I did not fall in love with my former wife's own lady-in-waiting."

Brandon says with happiness "Maybe the fact that her majesty gave you a healthy daughter this time, it's could be a sign that your next child together will be a son."

King Henry calmly says "I have to go and visit with my wife to name our baby daughter."

* * *

Within a few minutes King Henry arrives at the Queen rooms.

Queen Jane says in almost of a whisper and disappointedly "Husband I am sorry that I gave you a another daughter instead of a son."

King Henry tells his wife with hope in his voice "A daughter this time and a son the next time.

Queen Jane asks when looking down at the baby girl in her arms with motherly love "What is our Princess going to be named?"

King Henry tells his wife "We will call her Cecily after my mother's grandmother."

Queen Jane says "That is a perfect name for our little princess."

Meanwhile when everyone is celebrating the birth of Princess Cecily, Ambassador Morel sends a letter to Francis and Anne about the Princess's birth.

* * *

_(Spoken in French)_

A couple of days later the letter form Ambassador Morel arrives, Ambassador Laurent brings the letter to Francis.

Ambassador Laurent says "You majesty, I have a letter form Ambassador Morel for you about his majesty King Henry's new child."

Francis politely says "Thank you may leave now."

* * *

With the letter in hand Francis heads to his wife's Anne rooms to read the letter together since she can't leave her rooms because the baby is due to arrive any day.

Francis tells Anne's lady-in-waitings "All of you can leave the room for now." With that Anne and Francis are the only people left.

Anne happily says "Husband what is this visit about since you usually only visit me at night."

Francis says "Ambassador Laurent brought me a letter from Ambassador Morel about your former's husband new child."

They read the letter together while laying beside each other in bed.

Dear Your Majesties,

The Queen of England has given her husband King Henry another daughter that they named Princess Cecily. However, King Henry is disappointed in the birth of another daughter instead of a son.

I pray for her majesty to safely deliver a healthy child for his majesty everyday.

Your Faithful Servant

Ambassador Colin Morel

Anne happily says to her husband "I can't believe that he has another daughter, but what will happen if I give birth to a son?"

Francis reassures his wife "He will every know that it's his child but our child will be a child of France not England."

Anne says with tears in her eyes "I can't believe I have you as my husband and I love you."

Francis says with his child on her stomach "I love both of you."

* * *

_AN: PLEASE REVIEW_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Spoken in French_

Both Anne and Francis where happy that King Henry had another daughter instead of a son, because it actually helps with Elizabeth's claim to the throne.

Then just four days after they found out about King Henry's new daughter; Anne starts to have labor pains during Francis daily visit.

Only after eighteen hours of being in labor, Anne safely delivers a healthy baby boy and a new Prince for France on January 31st in the early morning.

Once Anne was put into a new gown and the bedsheets were changes. When Francis enters Anne's room he finds her holding their son in her arms.

Francis says to Anne with love and proudness of his new son "We have a son that looks just like you."

Anne tells everyone in the room "All of you our dismiss for the time being."

With that command they all obey the orders of the Queen.

Anne asks Francis "Our son needs a name to fit a Prince?"

Francis says while thinking "We could name him Louis for France former king and my predecessor."

Anne tells Francis happily "Our son Prince Louis of France that sounds so perfect."

Right after they name their son Prince Louis, he opens his eyes for the first time.

Anne immediately tells Francis "Our son has the same eye color as Queen Elizabeth of York."

Francis says to Anne calmly "Nobody in France will know that our son has his grandmother's eye colour they will just assume that it comes from my family since my mother's family almost had the same as our son."

Anne says with relief "That is terrific because now he has a part of his appearance that he could claim comes from you."

After that was settle Francis calls out for Lady Annmarie "Bring Princess Elizabeth to the Queen's room to meet her baby brother.

Within a couple of minutes Elizabeth arrives at her mother's room happily and joyful at the thought of meeting her new brother.

Anne tells Elizabeth "Come meet your baby brother."

Elizabeth climbs onto the bed between Anne and Francis.

Elizabeth asks happily "Can I hold my baby brother?"

Francis says quickly "Of course sweetheart but be sure that you support his neck." When he places Louis in her arms.

Elizabeths asks both Anne a proud big sister "Momma what is his name?"

Anne says "We name him Louis to honor the previous King of France."

* * *

_Spoken in English_

Days after the birth and the celebrations that followed for Prince Louis. Ambassador Morel arrives at King Henry's Privy Chamber.

Ambassador Morel says "Your majesty, I bring a letter from his majesty King Francis."

King Henry says quietly "Hand me the letter and leave."

King Henry waits for Ambassador Morel to leave the room and then he opens the letter to read.

Dear King Henry of England

I first have to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter. However, my wife has given me another healthy son on January 31st. We have named him Louis Prince of France after my predecessor and late King of France.

Sincerely Your Cousin,

King Francis of France

King Henry yells at everyone in his rooms "Everyone is dismiss now but send for Brandon"

Everyone left the room as fast as they can; within a couple of minutes Brandon arrives at his friend's Privy Chamber.

When Brandon sees King Henry is yelling at nobody and tearing up his letter to throw it in the fireplace.

Brandon asks his friend with concern "Your majesty what has happen?"

King Henry tells his friend with disbelief "When my wife gives me another daughter but my illegal wife gives her new husband a son."

Brandon asks King Henry "When was your illegal wife son born?"

King Henry tells Brandon "In the letter written by the King Francis, he tells me that his son Prince Louis was born on January.31st."

Brandon asks King Henry "Could it be possible that Prince Louis could be your son because he might have been born late instead of on the expected date?"

King Henry tells his friend with confidence "I did not visit her chamber since after her miscarriage."

* * *

_AN: PLEASE REVIEW - OPINON SHOULD I SKIP AHEAD A YEAR OR TWO _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Both Prince Louis and Princess Cecily have celebrated their first birthday fit for any royal child. That May, Ambassador Morel arrives at King Henry's Privy Council Chamber to deliver a message from Francis.

Once Ambassador Morel enters King Henry's Privy Council Chamber he sees King Henry himself along with Cromwell and Brandon.

Ambassador Morel bows and says "Your majesty, I have a letter from his majesty King Francis."

King Henry says politely "Bring the letter here and you are dismiss."

With that Ambassador Morel leaves to return to this rooms to prepare for this upcoming trip back to France.

King Henry opens the letter to read it out loud.

Dear King Henry of England,

I invite yourself and your wife to visit France to discuss the future of your daughter's Princess Elizabeth future. Ambassador Morel will accompany you to our location.

Sincerely Your Cousin,

King Francis of France

With the invitation the royal couple had order their attendants and lady-in-waitings to pack their belongings to prepare for their journey to meet with Francis and Anne.

* * *

The weeks have passed until one beautiful spring day when King Henry, his wife, and Ambassador Morel arrives where the royal family is staying.

When they arrive they are greeted by Francis and his attendants meet their carriages.

Ambassador Morel is the first to greet Francis by bowing "Your majesty, its a honor to be back in France."

Francis says friendly "You are dismiss because I know that your family is waiting for your return."

Francis then turns his attention towards the King Henry and his wife Jane and says "Your rooms are already prepared for your arrival and there will be a feast later tonight."

King Henry asks questionably "Where is my daughter Elizabeth?"

Francis answers "Elizabeth is in the gardens with my wife Anne and son Louis. I will show you the way if you want to visit with Elizabeth."

King Henry says "Of course I want to see my daughter."

Francis, King Henry, and his wife Jane are walking down the path towards the art of the garden where Anne is playing with Elizabeth and Louis.

When seeing Anne with Louis, King Henry began to feel envy towards Francis but also sadness and regret because he could have been his son. While his wife Jane is jealous because her former rival has a son that she so desperately needs in order to become the Queen of England and jealous because of the love seen between Francis and Anne.

King Henry and his wife Jane spend the afternoon with Elizabeth; while Anne takes a afternoon rest because she is with child, Louis is in the nursery taking a afternoon nap, and Francis is meeting with Ambassador Laurent about returning to England again.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Epilogue

Chapter Ten (EPILOGUE)

Years have passed since the day that King Henry and his wife Jane had enjoyed their holiday in France. Both husband and wife was jealous of Anne and Francis. King Henry was jealous because they had a son named Louis but later that year Anne had given birth to a set of twins. These twins names were: Prince Christian of Valois and Princess Adeline of Valois. However, Jane was jealous about the fact that Anne was never under the pressure of giving her new husband a heir since he already had one and the love and devotion that Francis gave to Anne.

King Henry's daughter Princess Elizabeth at the tender age of thirteen travels to England accompany by the new Ambassador for England the son of the former Ambassador Colin Morel.

While on his deathbed King Henry thinks about all six of his marriages and his three of his children that were disappoints for him since they were daughters instead of sons that he desperately needed for England.

* * *

Days before his death his two surviving children: his daughter Mary from Katherine of Aragon and his daughter Elizabeth from Anne Boleyn now the Queen of France.

During his visit with Mary, King Henry tells her that he was sorry for the way that she treated when she was declared illegitimate and when her mother had passed away. He leaves his firstborn daughter Mary the future Queen of England and Ireland and that if she did not have any children his second daughter Elizabeth would become the heiress to the throne and later Queen.

During his visit with Elizabeth, he tells her about her future in England but that she can return to France to live until the time that she would become the Queen of England with the fortunate passing of her older half-sister and that she had no children. Before Elizabeth leaves she hands him two letters from her mother. The first letter reads:

_January 31st of 1537_

_Dear my husband Henry,_

_ You already heard the news about Francis and my son's Prince Louis birth. However, we decided not to reveal to anybody but Louis was born about three weeks after my due date. This means that I was pregnant when I arrived in France and this child is your desired heir but nobody knows the truth expect for Francis and myself but as your about to die you to know the truth. _

_Love your former wife and Queen of England,_

_Anne Boleyn, Queen of France. _

Before reading the second letter, he realizes his mistake that his marriage to Anne was his only true one because it was the only one that produced a son. The second letter reads.

_May 10th of 1547_

_Dear Henry,_

_ It saddens me to tell you that our son Prince Louis at the age of eleven has died from a tragic accident during a hunt. Louis was like a mixture of yourself and Francis: enjoyed music, dance, he was athletic, handsome, and intelligent. However, I hope in the afterlife you two could get to know each other and gain a father-son bond._

_Love _

_Anne, Queen of France. _

He hopes that his son Louis could forgive me and have the chance to know him in the afterlife. He orders his attendant to burn the letters in the fire before his eyes. That every night of January 21st of 1558, King Henry the VIII took his final breathe and died peaceful in his sleep.

* * *

The next month his daughter Mary was crowned the Queen of England and married a Spanish Prince named Philip (King of Spain, Portugal, Naples, & Sicily) . During her five years as Queen she had no children but two phantom pregnancies. With her death on November 17th of 1558, her half-sister Elizabeth returns to England to permanently live as the Queen of England.

However, a newly crowned twenty-five year old Queen of England Elizabeth marries her older half-sister Mary's widowed husband and later had seven children together. Elizabeth was Gloriana of England the beginning of a new era.

* * *

Life for Anne as the Queen of France lasted until her husband's Francis death on March 31st of 1547. Since Anne could not live happily without her soulmate Francis she dies forty-nine days later on May 19th of 1547 surrounded by her three surviving children: Elizabeth, Christian, and Adeline.

This shows Anne during her final minute on earth that her one decision to contact Francis changes her life her the better through avoiding the death that Henry had plan for her, giving her daughter Elizabeth the childhood she deserved, and finding her soulmate in her second marriage.

One event does rewrite history for both: Henry, Francis, Anne, and Elizabeth.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**I DECIDED TO END THE STORY LIKE THIS BECAUSE I HAD NO MORE IDEAS FOR THIS STROY**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE ENDING **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**HOWEVER, PLEASE READ MY OTHER TUDOR STORIES**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS DURING THE COURSE OF THIS STORY**


	11. Story Ideas

**These are story ideas (story background) of mine that I have in mind. For each idea, I would like to have your feedback on them.**

* * *

**Story Idea # 1 = ****_Working Title: An Heir or Spare to a King _**

= Edmund Tudor was borne on Feb 21 1500 who was the Duke of Somerest

= Edmund was betrothed to Lady Eleanor Boleyn the daughter of Lord Thomas Boleyn the Earl of Wiltshire and his second wife Lady Catherine Tudor the Duchess of Bedford & Countess of Pembroke (Catherine is the daughter of Lord Jasper Tudor & Lady Catherine Woodville)

= How will Edmund and his sweet Eleanor change the course of history for England but also for his brother Henry and his six wives? Will a younger brother make a difference toward Henry's desired for a male heir? 

MAIN PAIRING: Edmund/Eleanor, Henry/Anne, Henry/Catherine

* * *

**Story Idea # 2 = ****_ Working Title: Princess Royal of England _**

= What if Henry was married before the death of his father making him King and this marriage resulted in his first-borne daughter Princess Isabel?

= Who will Isabel affect the Great Matter as Mary was never Henry's heiress presumptive, so Katherine knew that her daughter could never be Queen of England with Isabel ahead of her in the line of succession?

MAIN PAIRING: Henry/Anne/Catherine

* * *

**Story Idea # 3 = ****_Working Title: The English Queens _**

= The English-borne wives of Henry VIII stories where not completely told before now. There lives of Anne, Jane, Kitty, and Katherine will truthful be told to you through each of there reign as the Queen of England. How will these changes effect the lives of Henry's children?

MAIN PAIRING:  Henry/Anne, Henry/Jane, Henry/Kitty, Henry/Katherine

* * *

**Story Idea # 4 = ****_Working Title: Struggle for a New Life _**

= Modern day tudors: Where Henry's wife Catherine is unable to have children, so in their desperate attempt to have a child they turn to surrogacy? There chosen surrogate will be the child's biological mother. Each of Henry's historical wives will be potential surrogates but which one will be chosen. Will some form of a romantic relationship form between Henry and the surrogate?

MAIN PAIRING: Henry/Catherine, Henry/?

* * *

**Story Idea # 5 = ****_Working Title: A Court Scandal _**

= Henry divorces Anne to marry Jane only to marry Anne off to someone else.

= Elizabeth remains a Princess with Anne as the Marquess of Pembroke

MAIN PAIRING:  Henry/Anne, Henry/Jane, Anne/?


End file.
